Resident ZIM
by James Barker
Summary: What happens when ZIM unleashes a deadly virus that can turn the living into flesheating zombies and horrific monsters? Watch as the different characters deal with this new evil and as the city tears itself apart. Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Outbreak

Author's note: I decided to make this story because at the moment I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block on what to do with the next chapter of the Titan Hunt. Anyway, this idea popped into my head when I was playing some Resident Evil games and watching Invader ZIM at the same time. So without further ado...

Resident ZIM

By James Barker

Chapter 1: Outbreak

The screen glowed red as the Tallests looked in horror at what was happening. 'WARNING: VIRAL SUBSTANCE STOLEN! POSTPONE INVASION UNTIL THREAT IS DEALT WITH!' the screen projected and the Massive went into a panic. "Goddamn it! What the hell is going on?" Tallest Red shouted amongst the screams and the blaring of the sirens. "Which virus was stolen?"

A small Irken scientist's image appeared on the screen replacing the message but not the alarm. "My Tallests," he began, "it seems that...formula codename: Phantom Virus was stolen earlier today by an unknown intruder." This news made the Tallests even more furious.

"Well can you find out who took the virus?" Purple asked the worried scientist. The Phantom Virus was an experiment made by the Irken military to be used in war. It was used to spread an infection that would turn the population into mindless zombies that would bow before the Irken army and go on to infect others by biting them. Unfortunately, the virus only made the zombies crave flesh wherever they could get it and even turned on their Irken slave masters nearly causing and epidemic. The project was scrapped but the virus could not be destroyed and was kept in storage with the other rejected Impending Doom projects. The thought that someone took this deadly virus and unleash it and destroy their plans worried the Tallests.

"Well...we did manage to get a video feed and that might show the culprit who took the virus. Now all I need to do is access the security files and we'll see soon..." When the files of the recorded moments of the stealing played the Tallests looked on with dawning horror of what they were seeing.

"Damn! Somebody shout down the operation! Get our best soldiers in here!" Red was shouting at the top of his lungs. "We cannot continue on until he is dealt with!" But they didn't know the nightmares that would occur in the next few years...

Turn out the lights, Lock the doors, Abandon all hope...Evil has come home.

ZIM:

ZIM reveled in his victory and the thought that he could bring earth to its knees pleased him. He had spent the afternoon building a machine that could spread the virus to any location he wanted and it was almost complete. But what the Irken wanted was to test the virus and see its effects. ZIM needed to find a place to test it. But where? Then it hit ZIM. He knew the city was littered with many homeless humans and degenerate things. 'Nobody would miss those worthless human worm babies,' he thought to himself with a sick smile. At that moment he truly felt evil...felt in control of the terror he would unleash upon that ball of filth the humans called a planet.

After the final preparations were completed ZIM put the virus he stole into the machine. He would infect the rats in the city, the Irken thought to himself. 'So many of those damn vermin in the city they'll spread the infection for me.' ZIM went to the controls and started the machine. In a matter of moments the city would become a festering hellhole of rot and decay.

Dib:

Ten days had passed since the Phantom Virus had infected the rats and spread the infection to most of the unfortunate souls that got in their way. As the days passed, there were reports of people disappearing and sightings of a cult of strange cannibals that were responsible for many deaths in the city. Everyone was in a fear and the city even had a curfew placed upon it to prevent any more unfortunate deaths. Only one person seemed to think there was more to this than anyone else suspected.

Dib was cleaning up after dinner late one night and had to take out the trash. The trash can was at the other side of the building and it was nearly pitch black but Dib didn't care. He was used to the dark nights as he spied on his enemy ZIM many times in the dark. But he did hate taking out the trash but he was already out the door. As Dib lifted the lid he looked to the side and nearly screamed. There slumped against the wall was a dead corpse that looked as though it had been dead for over a few weeks and reeked just as badly. The wall around it was stained with blood but Dib didn't understand how he didn't notice it before. Wouldn't the smell of the damn thing have given it away long ago? 'Did it just get here recently?' Dib thought, 'But dead people can't walk! Or...can they?'

Dib ran back into the house. He knew he had to get help and rushed to his dad Professor Membrane. "Dad! Dad! You gotta see...by the house...there's a...!" Dib couldn't get the words out of his mouth. The shock of seeing that dead body and the thought of trying to get his stubborn father to believe him gave the large headed boy too much stress.

"What is it, son? It had better not be anymore of that para-science you keep ranting about. It's about time you take part in real science like," Professor Membrane took a slight pause, "me."

"It's not about that! There's a dead body by the house!" Just then Dib's younger and creepy sister Gaz entered the room with a can of Poop Cola. She gave Dib a stare that chilled him more than the corpse he stumbled upon.

"What dead body, Dib?" Gaz just sipped her soda as Dib's tried to clear things up. "Are you seeing things again like you always are?"

Dib was frantic as he tried to get it into their heads that he was not kidding. Membrane finally gave in. "Okay, son. We'll go look for your dead body but this had better not be a trick or else." Dib lead them around the back of the house to where he had seen the corpse. But to Dib's horror, the body was gone when they arrived with the only thing remaining was the blood on the wall and the rotten stench. "Well where is it son and what it that god awful smell?" Membrane and Gaz gagged on the smell as Dib looked around for the body. "And who's blood is that on my wall?"

Dib had no explanation to what was going on and was sent to his room to get ready for bed. As he got ready he took a glance out his window to find that the corpse he had seen before was limping down the street. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Dib thought aloud to himself. He knew he had to get to the bottom of this and snuck out of the house and followed the person.

Gaz:

Gaz couldn't believe her stupid brother brought her outside to look for a corpse he supposedly saw. 'Stupid paranoid idiot,' she thought to herself. She was tired and wanted to go to bed so she went to her room. There Gaz changed into her night wear and was about to get in bed when she thought about getting a glass of water. 'Wouldn't hurt,' Gaz thought as she walked down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down and was about to leave when she heard a scratching at the window.

Gaz looked out the window to find nothing was there when out of the darkness two red eyes appeared down the street. "What the hell...?" Then she noticed that the eyes were moving closer but oh so slowly through the dark towards her. "What is that thing?" The sight of these beady red eyes in the dark chilled her to the bone and she took off to the exit of the kitchen. But as she reached the exit Gaz heard a scratch at the window that made her turn around. There at the window was a decaying man with blood red eyes and rotting skin that made her scream. It burst through the window and lunged towards her.

Well I hoped you liked this first chapter. R&R while I think of how I'm gonna make another Titan Hunt chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Infection

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Well I decided to make another chapter in this story. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 2: Infection

Dib:

The night made the neighborhood look like a maze of terror as Dib followed the "dead" body down the street. He made sure to keep out of its sight so as not to give away his presence. The person wobbled to the park and seemed to be heading towards the playground. But before Dib stayed too close he heard a scream that made his blood run cold. To Dib's horrified surprise it was coming from the playground which the rotting man was going too. Dib crept through the bushes and looked to the spot to see a sight that would stick in his mind for the rest of his life.

There on the playground Dib saw a group of four of those rotting people and they were tearing apart and eating one of his classmates. Through the blood and the guts that were strewn everywhere Dib made out that the poor bastard who was getting eaten was Zeta! Dib felt like he was going to scream and throw up all at the same time and he stumbled backwards out of the bush and tried to get to his feet. But then Dib felt two cold hands grasp around his shoulders and looked up to see that it was the corpse he saw by his house looking down at him with its mouth open to reveal rotten teeth.

The thing tried to clamp it jaws on Dib's body but the boy's struggling managed to get himself free and he pushed the beast to the ground. As he started to run, Dib looked back to see that the other cannibals has seen him and ignored their previous meal to stumble after him! Dib took off running back to his house to get to a phone and call the police. As he ran through the night, more moans stopped him in his tracks. More things seemed to emerge from the very shadows of the night and all had a disturbing hunger in their dead eyes.

Dib ran anyway that could keep him away from the creatures and get him back to his home. As he did all of this, thoughts flooded through his mind. 'What ARE those people? Cannibals? Cultists?' But even Dib had seen enough late-night horror movies and read enough claims in the Swollen Eyeball Net to know what they were: Zombies. 'But they couldn't exist,' he thought to himself as he scrambled away from his attackers. But there following him were rotting, stinking, hungry hunks of death vying for his flesh.

After twenty minutes of nonstop running, he had escaped the zombies and had finally made it to his house. "Finally! Home..." but he stopped his little speech when he noticed something that chilled him. The front door was yanked open with smeared bloody hand prints clawed into the door and the walls around it. "No...it can't be...Gaz," he realized with horror and dashed into the house to search for his sister.

Dib rushed through his house eying the blood smeared on the floor and the furniture. "GAZ!" He rushed into the kitchen to see the window shattered inward and trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the closet. "Oh shit...damn! I need to stop talking to myself. Especially in a situation like this." Once he reached the closet he was about to turn the knob when he saw a growing pool of gore around the door. "Please...don't let it be Gaz," he turned the knob.

The door flung open and out fell a rotting body that startled Dib and nearly caused him to piss his pants. He nearly ran when he noticed that the zombie was dead with two of their kitchen knives jammed in its head. "Who the...?" Someone had to kill the thing but who? As he thought this, a scream and thud from the second floor jarred Dib from his thoughts. He rushed up the to find two more dead zombies each with a knife or a cleaver wound in their head.

Finally he had reached Gaz's room with its door partially open and smeared with blood. "Gaz! Gaz! Are you in there!" From in the room he heard small wimpering...the kind a child makes. "Gaz," Dib said whispering while slowly opening the door to find another zombie dead this time on her bed and Gaz in the corner with a bloody butcher knife in her hand. "Gaz? It's me your brother Dib. Gaz?" She looked like she lost her mind.

"No...no more of those things...Dib?" Gaz looked up with fear filled eyes. She was afraid. She was actually afraid. She looked to the dead zombie on her bed. "What the FUCK are these things!" she shouted pointing her knife at the corpse.

Dib put a gentle hand slowly on her shoulder. "It's okay, Gaz. I'm gonna get us outta this place. Out of this city and away from these monsters. We...wait! Where's Dad?" Gaz looked up and nodded her head to show she didn't know. "Well we need to leave this house. Who knows what else could be here. Let's go." He took his sister's hand and guided them out of the room.

Prof. Membrane:

He stood examining the body of one of the creatures. "Look at this thing," he said to himself. "A person that can live even after death. A...zombie" Membrane chuckled to himself at the thought of old horror movie zombies but stopped. "Gaz..." Membrane had gone to look for Dib upon discovering his son wasn't in his room. He was searching the neighborhood when he was attacked by a group of them. He ran but was constantly attacked until he found a gun to defend himself.

Now there he stood before one of the very creatures his son had always talked about. "What if they got to the house! Ah dammit! I have to go back but..." He looked down on this discovery. How could he leave such a specimen behind? 'I'll take it with me,' he planned to himself, 'Bring it back to the labs at the house. There I'll be able to study it and protect Gaz.' He heaved the rank body over his shoulder and began to trudge his way back to the house.

-The Massive-

The Tallests were trying all in their power to plan a course of action to take back the virus. But what if had already been released? This scenario had plagued them as they thought of the consequences. Course one: They could wipe out the infection by destroying the infected city and all its inhabitants. The Tallests really liked that plan but then were presented with a safer although not as fun alternative: hire someone to retrieve the virus and eliminate the traitor. "But who has a hate for ZIM as much as us?" Purple once asked. They knew the right Irken for this job.

They went to the screen and awaited the transmission to get through. "And as soon as she's done then we can blow up the city," Red said happily to Purple as they waited. "And best of all ZIM will be out of our way for good." The transmission came through and was greeted by an infamous face.

"Invader Tak reporting for duty, my Tallests."

R&R and I'll bring another soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Decimation

Thanks for the reviews. After long wait I present the third chapter in Resident ZIM! Read and enjoy!

Chapter 3: Decimation

TAK:

The small Irken Voot Cruiser roared through space as it made its way to the desired destination: Earth. The Tallest had given their devoted soldier TAK strict orders which, should she fail, is punishable by the most harshest form of torture and humiliation that anyone would be unfortunate to endure. Her leaders' words burned in her mind as she concentrated on bringing her craft safely through the planet's atmosphere to the city where all hell was breaking loose.

"We want you to find ZIM and put an end to the chaos he may be capable of," Tallest Red said as he gazed out into the open blackness of space. "If he unleashes the virus there will be no chance of stopping him from taking this...this nightmare into our business."

Purple joined in as he munched down on a bag of donuts greedily. "Yeah! If he makes other people from other planets we're trying to conquer into zombies then where the hell is our snack income gonna come from? Huh? HUH!" Red just stared sternly at his fellow Tallest who just continued to stuff his green face.

"Yeah...it would be bad for business that way but that's other than the point." TAK just looked at them as one ate his weight in snacks and the other looked dead serious. 'How the fuck did they ever become the leaders in the first place?' TAK thought to herself. "If ZIM manages to turn everyone else into undead mutant monstrosities then we've lost our slavery market and thus our hold on our domination over the other pathetic races that pollute this godforsaken wasteland we call a galaxy," Red said with a dark tone as he raised his unnatural arms in expression.

TAK was tired of hearing reasons for this mission as she wanted to get to her ultimate goal in all of this: to make ZIM suffer greatly. "Yes yes. Bad for business and all that but please, my Tallest, tell me my mission objectives for this."

Red looked down at her with an almost scary glance. "Very well. Your mission objective are as followed: You are to locate ZIM and eliminate him at all costs. There is no vaccine for the virus so if infected you are to resort to the only means necessary to stop from turning into one of those things." With that, Purple made a gun shape with his hands and pretended to blow his brains out making TAK feel slightly disturbed. "You are also to contain the virus and keep it from spreading. Once the other is complete you are to place the thermonuclear Irken-brand military remote detonated explosives around key parts of the city and blow it to hell eliminating all traces of the virus and those infected by it."

The cruiser prepared to land and its driver braced for impact as it hit the earth in the central park of the city which ZIM could smugly call "home." TAK looked around to find she had survived the landing and opened the hatch which would give her access to a city decayed. As the Irken soldier closed the ship down to prevent any unwanted intruders, a pain filled moaning brought her attention to the night darkness. TAK quickly drew her weapon (a standard Irken military plasma pistol) as the moaning and shuffling became even louder and rushed into the night to put an end to this nightmare...and ZIM along with it.

Prof. Membrane:

"This...this thing just couldn't exist...I mean it's just impossible," Membrane told himself nervously as he studied the dead rotting body that laid across his work table. He had taken blood and tissue samples as well as dissecting it a bit only to come to the same conclusion over and over again. "It's dead but it's not dead. Could it be that strange new virus I found in the blood? It has to be!" Membrane got to his feet and rubbed his forehead. "Gaz...Dib...where are you?"

Earlier the good doctor had returned back to his home with his new find only to find the house in horrible condition with blood smeared everywhere but no zombie in sight. Membrane wallowed in a bit of self resentment for leaving the house and allowing those creatures to break in and...he tried not to think about what could have happened to his kids. "Damn! It's Lydia all over again!" he shouted aloud trying to force painful memories from his tired mind. To distract himself from all that was happening, Membrane returned to the body and once again began to analyze it to find something truly strange.

"The cells...they're still growing even after the thing is dead. What could this mean?" As he tried to come to some kind of sane conclusion, a crash from upstairs jogged the doctor from his thoughts. "Damn! One of those creatures must've gotten in," he said as he readied his handgun. "Not if I can fucking help it." With that, Membrane rushed up the stairs, drew his gun ready to pump some lead into the undead, and...froze. "No...it can't be...Lydia?"

She stood before him dead but still...beautiful. The very sight of her caused tears to roll down the professor's face and make him drop to his knees. "Lydia...my wife..." The Lydia zombie stretched her arms out as she began to shamble to him moaning all the way. "Lydia...it's me...please don't make me...please god why...?" She continued her hunger driven walk to her former husband as he slowly got to his feet. "Forgive me, baby." Wiping tears from his eyes as he readied his gun. At the moment of firing, a shrill high pitched scream ripped through the air as some strange red beast knocked him to the ground.

Dib&Gaz:

Ten minutes before Membrane had made it to the house, Gaz and her brother Dib were busy preparing to make their escape from the zombie-infested city. They got two backpacks and got the necessary items needed to survive a post apocalyptic nightmare: some food, weapons (mostly knives and baseball bats), some medical kits, a cell phone (just in case), a flash light, and a stun gun. Dib heaved the slightly heavy backpack over his shoulder and prepared to head out the door when Gaz held him back. "But what if dad comes back? We have to stay here just in case!"

"And what if he doesn't come back? What if he's out there looking for us? He's probably already out of the city or..." Dib stopped as he looked upon the growing worry on his sister's face. "Look, we're not any safer he than out there with those undead freaks running around the city. And we have a better chance of finding him if we go and search. Come on, Gaz. Trust me." Gaz let go of Dib's arm and nodded silently. "There ya go...now that we have the stuff packed we can..."

Dib's words were cut off as a ear piercing shriek broke the silence and the sound of running footsteps brought the siblings' attention to the staircase. There they saw a blood red zombie in tattered clothing with long thick yellow claws run down the staircase and look all around until it saw the two gawking in horror at the red fiend. A eerie greenish cloud filled the air around its head as it roared in rage and took off at high speed right at them. "Oh shit! Gaz, RUN!" They ran out of the house as quick as they could as the screaming of the creature roared louder as it followed them with a sadistic need to rend their flesh.

Gaz looked behind to see two more of those strange red zombies rush out of the house and chase after them. They ran straight through the neighborhood until the zombies were out of sight but their horrific screeching was still echoing slowly behind them. "Quick! Head of that alley!" Dib shouted as he dragged his sister into the dark deserted alley and kept as still and quiet as possible as they watched the trio of crimson zombies run by in their hunt for flesh. As soon as the screaming stopped, Dib crept out of the shadows and looked around to see if the coast was clear until he was sure there weren't any more creatures around.

Gaz followed suit and looked around nervously hoping not to see anymore of those walking dead going about. "What the hell was that thing? It had claws and red skin and...Christ! I just wanna get outta here!" Suddenly more moaning began to fill the alley as two more zombies shambled to the duo with ghastly hunger in their dead sunken eyes.

Dib grabbed Gaz by the arm and readied a metal bat. "I think we need to go now."

I hope you liked this addition to the story. R&R and I'll bring another soon.


End file.
